


A Big Beautiful Mess

by Idkwhatimdoing04



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gang AU, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Highschool AU, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reddie, Slow Burn, Violence, punk!richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatimdoing04/pseuds/Idkwhatimdoing04
Summary: Richie Tozier was the residential cautionary tale. He was the kind of guy fathers would warn their daughters about and whenever he walked into a room, the other guys sized him up, all of them wanting to be the toughest in the room. Everything that ever happened was predictable and happened so often, Richie could practically time it.But what happens when Eddie Kaspbrak moves in right next door and wants nothing to do with himWell Richie has some fun of course!----Oh good Lord that sucked! I'm sorry I'm just gonna  *retreats into cave*
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Big Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this! This is my very first Reddie fanfiction and I finished writing it at 1:40 in the morning, so I'm sorry if it sucks! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 1525 words

***-*-*-*-***

The sun was just starting to rise over the town of Derry, making the sky explode with a mixture of purples, blues, and pinks. The birds were starting to wake and could be heard chirping and singing their morning songs into the cool morning air.And in the middle of all that beauty, Richie Tozier sat atop his roof with a cigarette in hand. 

Richie, to be quite honest, was a mess. A big beautiful mess.

He was constantly getting into trouble. Always being kicked out of class for being disruptive, getting into fights and getting into trouble with cops. He just didn’t give a fuck. He loved the rush he would get from fighting with someone, the adrenaline that would pump through his veins was almost as good as the feeling he got when he was high. But Richie was bored. He was growing tired of the same mundane things happening everyday. 

For instance in about five minutes, the man across the street was going to come outside to turn on his car and glare at Richie and Richie in turn will flip him off. In about 10 minutes his next door neighbor will open their bedroom window, with their music blaring. And in about 20 minutes the man who lived a little further down the street will arrive home to his family, after having spent a night with his assistant. How does Richie know all this? Because it happens every. Single. Day. 

**_Nothing new ever happens in this shithole town. _ **Richie thought bitterly as he took the last puff of his cigarette and stubbed it out on the roof. He leaned back and stared up at the now mostly blue sky and thought of how wonderful it will be when he finally leaves this nothing town. Don’t get him wrong he liked this town well enough, but there were only two things still holding him here. 

The first being he loved his mom. He would do anything for her. Ever since his dad ran out on them it’s just been him and his mom, and he preferred it this way. His dad was nothing but a piece of shit that was always to busy drinking at the town bar to actually help put food on the table for his family. And when he was home, he was always yelling. Always yelling at him and his mom to do better, and that they were the reason the whole town thought they were terrible people. As if they were the ones who got drunk and woke up half naked behind the grocery store. So yes, the day that Wentworth Tozier left his family, was the happiest day of Richies life. 

The second reason being Bill Denbrough and Beverly Marsh. They were the fucking best and had been friends since they were all in kindergarten together. They know everything there is to know about one another and they were always down to be there for one another. Bill was like a brother to him and had more than once saved his ass in a fight and Beverly was his queen. His platonic soulmate in every way, shape or form and he would kill anybody who dare fuck with her. Not that Bev needed his protection or anything, she has never once hesitated to throw a punch and damn, does that shit hurt. So it’s safe to say they were like family to one another. Small and slightly dysfunctional, but still a family. 

Richie was confident that if it wasn’t for him mom and friends, he would have left Derry, Maine in his dust already. He sat there on his roof for another few minutes, just long enough to send his daily message to the man across the street, before heading back into his room. He got dressed quietly, not wanting to wake his mom and headed downstairs to start breakfast. 

Richie walked into the kitchen and turned the radio on, before opening the fridge and pulling out the things he would need. He hummed along to Green Day’s _ American Idiot _ as he started cracking the eggs on the pan, scrambling them and adding salt and pepper. He was just starting to butter the toast when Bev and Bill arrived at his house for breakfast, like they do every morning. 

“Bill pull the bacon out of the oven.” Richie said as he grabbed a plate for the toast and set it on the table. 

“Good morning to you too, Richie.” Bill said, making Richie roll his eyes and Bev giggle as she pulled the milk and orange juice out of the fridge, before starting on the coffee. It was like this every morning, they would all meet at Richie’s house for breakfast and then head to school together. 

“Good morning children.” Maggie Tozier greeted them with a big smile on her face. She came walked in just as they were done setting everything on the table. “How are you guys today?” 

“I’m good.” Bill said giving her a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down at the table. 

“That’s good to hear, how bout you Beverly?” Maggie said turning to her. Bev smiled at her widely and said, “I’m good too, kinda worried about this science test today, but other than that I’m good.” 

“Honey I’m sure you’ll do great!” She said giving Bev a reassuring smile and hugging her. 

“Sit down Ma, I’ll serve you.” Richie said, sliding a cup of coffee in front of her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maggie smiled at her son as he started piling food onto her plate, not even bothering to ask how much she wants, because he would ignore what she said anyways. He’s always worries that Maggie isn’t getting enough to eat and would always use to argue with her about it, until he just started ignoring her. 

“Thank you sweetie.” She said as Richie slid the plate in front of her. They all sat down to eat and make small talk before having to leave for school and work. It was things like this that made Richie love Derry. Because yeah, he may be a tough guy who wouldn’t hesitate to beat the shit out of someone if need be, but he was also a total Momma’s boy and loved spending time with his friends. 

“Alright babes, I gotta go. Richie, sweetie, breakfast was delicious!” Maggie said, getting up, setting her plate in the sink and placing a kiss on top of his head. “I’ll see you tonight! I love you guys! Be good!” And with that all that could be heard was the sound of the door slamming shut as Maggie ran out the door, not wanting to be late for her shift at the diner. 

They continued to eat and talk about nonsense before Bill pointed out that they should get going to school. Richie cleaned up the table as Bev did the little dishes there was to do and Bill put away the drinks. They all walked to the living room where their bags were waiting for them and headed out the door. Richie locked up the house as Bill and Bev piled into his old rusty truck that, by some miracle, was still running. Richie had just reached his truck when a big white U-haul turned around the corner and parked in front of the vacant house right next to Richie’s.

A small, slightly rusted red car pulled into the driveway and a large, unpleasant looking lady got out with a young teenage boy and damn. Richie couldn’t help but stare at him. Nobody has business looking that cute AND he’s wearing booty shorts. ** _I have got to meet him._ ** Richie thought and just as he took as step in the cutie’s direction Bev honked the horn and shouted, “Trashmouth get your ass in the truck! We’re gonna be late!” 

Eddie turned around to see where the noise had come from and accidentally made eye contact with a strange boy, who was staring at him. ** _What the fuck is he staring at?_ ** Eddie turned back around to face his mom who was already giving him orders. He turned back around and noticed the strange boy was still staring at him, and then he smirked and lifted two fingers to his head in mock salute before turning around and getting in his beaten down blue truck. 

**_Oh hell yeah. He was totally checking me out. _ **Richie thought as he hopped in the truck and revved it to life. “Fuck you Marsh. I’ve never cock blocked you, so why you gotta do it to me?” Richie asked as he pulled out of the driveway. Beverly laughed and said, “You and I both know your sex life isn't suffering because of this one cock block Rich.” 

“Did you not see him? He was cute as fuck!” Richie scoffed as they drove down the street with the radio blasting. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw that the cutie was still staring after the truck.

** _This will be fun, I guess something new can happen in good old Derry, Maine._**


End file.
